The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Westringia fruticosa, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘NFL25’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘NFL25’ is intended for use in landscaping as a groundcover and in decorative containers.
Parentage: The Westringia fruticosa variety ‘NFL25’ was finally selected in 2009 in an Australian nursery in Cobbitty, New South Wales following a selection process carried out from 2005 to 2008 involving approximately 1000 seedlings of Westringia fruticosa ‘WES05’ (Australia PBR 2008/312, unpatented in the US) production stock. ‘NFL25’ is a seedling selection from open pollinated Westringia fruticosa ‘WES05’. ‘NFL25’ was selected due to its short plant height, decumbent growth habit, and larger leaves.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘NFL25’ was first propagated asexually by division at a wholesale nursery in Richmond, New South Wales, Australia and has since been asexually propagated by division. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘NFL25’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
A Provisional Patent application for variety ‘NFL25’ was filed with the US Patent and Trademark Office on Jan. 21, 2010 under Application No. 61/461,614.